


After All The Echos

by ThatPapytonFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Papyrus (Undertale), Child Sans (Undertale), Child Undyne (Undertale), Echo Flowers (Undertale), F/M, Flower Crowns, Forehead Kisses, Ghost Mettaton (Undertale), M/M, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPapytonFangirl/pseuds/ThatPapytonFangirl
Summary: One day, a young skeleton named Papyrus is wandering the halls of Waterfall, when he comes across another monster. A ghost, singing to the echo flowers. Papyrus hid away as she continued to sing, mesmerized by her voice. When she catches him, well... Long story short, a friendship was made that day.1 year later, when Papyrus goes to his normal spot to meet his favorite ghost friend like he did every day, he was shocked to find that she was gone. Vanished, and he never saw her again.Many years later, Papyrus goes to check that spot again, just out of curiosity, and some supporting from his friends and family. As he follows the passing conversations in the echo flowers, he comes across a man.And god, does he look similar to Papyrus' old friend.





	After All The Echos

 

Papyrus skipped along the pathways of the quiet and serene halls of Waterfall. He always loved the blue glow of the ectoplasmic water, and the echo flowers. The ceilings were scattered with crystals, which always seemed to shimmer, no matter how rainy it was. The rain itself was simply condensation, nothing like real rain. But it was enough to give the illusion of the rain on the surface.

Papyrus bent down to one of the echo flowers, holding himself in a downward dog pose, bringing his skull closer to the flower to try and catch the whispers that had by now scarred into the flower. 

He listened closely, but something was louder than the flower, blocking his ability to listen to the old tale. He sat up and looked around. He knew it wasn't very nice to interrupt such silence he was trying to achieve, but if he had to be honest, the voice that was singing was quite beautiful.

It sounded young, feminine, and gorgeous. He had never heard someone sing so beautifully in his life so far. 

He pushed himself to his feet and tried to follow the singing. Parts of his DNA were made up of dog and cat senses and reflexes, so he could track down where it was coming from rather easily.

Papyrus was getting closer and closer. He felt a presence nearby. A soul, ectoplasmic magic. Pink. For a moment, his soul stopped, remembering someone he used to love that had that same feeling when she was near. He clutched his shirt before turning the corner and trying to get a look at the monster.

It was a small, pink ghost. They had a swoop of "hair" covering their right eye, while the other remained uncovered, yet closed. 

They were down low, close to the ground, singing beautifully for an echo flower. They were definitely a child, appearance of a female. Papyrus couldn't help but blush slightly at their appearance.

The ghost opened their eyes a bit before covering their mouth and the space above their mouth just got more and more pink. There was silence before they struck the flower with an attack made of tears, destroying it and the evidence of her song. "W-what is it..?!" they exclaimed, more frightened and shaken than angry.

"I-I'm sorry! I just came to listen to the conversations in the flowers, but then I heard your singing..! You're.. You're really good at it, you know.." Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck, his head cocked slightly to the side shyly. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it." He took a step forward.

The ghost looked around, slight fear in her eyes. "I.. I..!" she stuttered, backing up a bit.

Papyrus paused before looking right at her and giving the best genuine smile he could. 

The ghost gasped a bit before calming right down and blushing a bit. "I.. I'm Happsta.. Most people just call me Happi, though.." she said nervously, moving closer to him.

Papyrus walked closer as well to get a good look at her. She was adorable. "I'm Papyrus. Pap or Papy for short."

Happsta chuckled a bit. "Papy.. I like that," she said. Her soft and breathy voice gave that name a nice touch. Hearing her say it made him happy, a small warm feeling igniting inside his chest, deep in his soul.

He sat down, legs crossed. "So! Tell me a little bit about you!" he smiled eagerly.

Happsta smiled and lowered herself onto the ground, eager to learn more about this skeleton, as well.

* * *

 

"Sorry, I have to go.." Papyrus admitted sadly. "My dad and my brother are probably worrying about me."

Happsta raised herself off of the ground. "You're right. But, um..." She paused, blushing. "Maybe.. Come back here tomorrow..? If you know the pathway..."

Papyrus smiled brightly. "Of course! See you tomorrow, Happi!"

A small nub of a hand sprouted from Happsta's body and waved at the skeleton. "Bye, Papy-dear!"

 

* * *

 

(2 Years Later...)

 

"Happi! I made something for you! I hope you like it, it took me-... ..Happi?" Papyrus looked around. She wasn't anywhere in sight. 

He laughed, assuming it was a prank of her just lowering her opacity to trick him. He walked in, the bracelets in hand. "Happsta? Come on out, silly!" 

He suddenly felt a feeling of darkness in his soul. As there was no response, not even a chuckle in the distance, he began to think she didn't show up. "H..Happsta...? Where are you?" He let the bracelets fall to the ground, the one made of ectoplasm phasing right through the blades of grass. He began to cry. 

"Happsta, if this is a joke, it isn't funny.." Papyrus cried. 

Silence. No response, no movement, not even a sense of her soul. 

"M... Metta..." he whined, collapsing to the ground and sobbing.

_"You said you'd never leave me..."_ he thought.  _"You said we'd be Best Friends Forever..."_

_"Why did you break that....?"_


End file.
